


A Gift of Unresolved Release

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gives Gavin his Christmas present even though it doesn't work out too well in Gavin's favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Unresolved Release

“I got you a present.”

Gavin looked up from his Game of Thrones book and stared, somewhat shocked. “A present?”

“Today's Christmas, stupid.” Michael rolled his eyes and got up from the recliner, making his way over to Gavin. “Did you forget?”

“Well, no.” Gavin bookmarked his spot in his book and sat it on the table, taking quick glances over to it because he was at a good part and had to suddenly stop. He made a mental note to finish that chapter after Michael is done. “I just didn't expect it. I thought we weren't going to get each other anything?” Gavin paused, a small frown forming on his face. “I didn't get--”

“No, I didn't buy you anything.” Michael smirked.

Gavin's eyes widened. “I don't understand.”

“I'm sure you don't, dumbass.” Michael pointed at the bedroom. “Let's go in there.”

Gavin groaned, slowly getting up from the couch. “Don't tell me it's one of your Mom's bloody awful fruitcakes that you didn't want and regifted.” Gavin had a disgusted look on his face that Michael could only laugh at. “What? You know how awful they are. That's why you always give them to me as a small Christmas present. I don't want it!”

Michael kept quiet as he opened the bedroom door, letting Gavin in first. He shut the door quietly and waited patiently for Gavin to turn around. Once he did, Michael pointed to the bed.

“Go ahead and sit on the bed.”

“...Okay.” Gavin wasn't sure what was going on, but he listened to Michael anyway. He sat down in the middle of the bed, his legs criss-crossed. He watched as Michael made his way onto the bed, kneeling back. “What are you doing?”

“Just wait. Goddamn.” Michael muttered under his breath. He grabbed Gavin's hands and held them together in his own hand. “Promise me something.”

Gavin's eyebrows raised. “Sure.”

“Don't move your hands. Put them behind your back.” Michael commanded. He took the hands apart and pushed them behind Gavin's back, keeping his eyes on Gavin's face all the while.

Gavin shrugged. “Fine.” He had no idea what the hell was going on.

“It's kinda funny seeing you listen to me even though you don't know what the fuck is happening.” Michael commented, reaching for the button on his jeans.

Gavin bit his lip. “I know you would make me do it anyway.” He watched as Michael undid the zipper on his jeans. He licked his lips. “...Uh, what are you doing?”

“Don't worry.” Michael pulled his jeans down, along with his boxers, and scooted closer to Gavin. Gavin looked down at Michael's dick.

“Wait--” Gavin nervously giggled and looked back up at Michael. “This is the present?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah. You'll see. I'm not done yet, so hold your fucking horses.” Michael was now sitting on Gavin's legs, Michael's own legs bent up at Gavin' sides. He took a deep breath. “Don't move. Don't use your hands. You can't use anything until I'm done, all right?” He said shakily—it was almost if he was completely nervous to even do anything. Gavin gave a small nod. He had a feeling this wouldn't go well in his favor.

Michael closed his eyes and reached his hand around to his front, grabbing at his dick. He shivered at the touch of his hand and bit his lip, slowly pumping his hand up and down. He opened his eyes to look at Gavin, but noticed his face was extremely red and his eyes were concentrated on Michael's hand. Michael smirked.

“You look like you don't want to see this.” Michael commented, but he knew better. Gavin always looked like that whenever they did sexual things together, but this time, it looked like he was really concerned. “...Hey.” He breathed, shivering again as a sudden wave of pleasure overtook his body. “What, are you scared?”

“...Not scared.” Gavin squeaked. He resisted the urge to squirm.

“Then what is it?”

Gavin watched as the hand kept going up and down at a steady pace. He nearly choked on his saliva—it was wonderful. Gavin wasn't complaining. But he couldn't help but get flustered in situations like this—and it didn't help that he wasn't allowed to move his hands to relieve himself. “Just a bit of bloody pressure.” Gavin nervously chuckled and frowned immediately afterwords. “How is this a present?”

“You get to see me to this.”

“But how does it help me?”

“It doesn't.”

Gavin pursed his lips and looked back up at Michael. “I can't even--”

“Nothing, Gavin.” Michael sighed as he gripped the base of his penis, his head lowering down and resting against Gavin's, and he started moving his hand faster. “You get to... _sit here_ , looking nice and pretty.” Michael paused, his mouth opening with a silent moan, and he smiled again. “...You'll get to do something later.”

Gavin groaned, the urge to move anything at all apparent. “This is torture.”

Michael shrugged and pumped as fast as he could, his entire body shaking and quivering with pleasure. He let out small moans and whimpers here and there, only provoking Gavin even more. Gavin sit with unsettled rage—this wasn't a present at all. Sure, it was a nice sight to see, but this was more of Michael's present to himself than anything.

Michael took his other hand and rested it on Gavin's shoulder, holding on tightly. He clenched his teeth together, and he gave a little sob. “Fuck.” He breathed. “Hey, Gavin.”

Gavin looked up at Michael, noticing the tears and lust in his eyes. Gavin gasped sharply, and he bit tightly on his lip. “...What?”

“I'm almost there.” He whispered in Gavin's ear, hoping that would make Gavin even more uneasy. “I'm gonna come, Gavin. Fucking Christ.” He continued to whisper, making Gavin extremely aroused.

“Just come already! Bloody hell, Michael.” Gavin sighed, shaking his head. “Go, go, go. You're making this difficult.”

Michael smirked again—but his smirk was immediately replaced with a whimper. He let out a small, barely audible scream and his entire body shook violently. His hand moved quickly and he let go of Gavin's shoulder to catch the mess so it wouldn't get on Gavin's shirt.

Gavin watched the whole scene intently—Michael really knew how to make someone aroused. He just hated the fact that he knew how to reel Gavin in to make everything terrible in the end. He stuck out his bottom lip.

“Smegpot. Bloody stupid idiot face!” Gavin let out a string of names and sighed. “You done? You happy?”

Michael took a minute to get through his orgasm, and then he nodded. “Yeah. I'm happy.” Michael paused. “What about you?” He knew the answer already. Gavin groaned in response and pushed Michael off carefully, getting off of the bed and putting his hands on his hip.

“It's my turn now.”

“But I'm tired.” Michael whined, laying down on the bed now. “Do we have to?”

Gavin frowned, suddenly feeling bad, but betrayed. He sighed. “Are you serious?”

“...Yeah.” Michael whined again, facing the other way to hide his snickers.

Gavin took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing his arms. “Later?”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Michael spoke up again. “Merry Christmas.”

Gavin grimaced. “Yeah. Happy Christmas.”


End file.
